wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! (video)/Gallery
Gallery TheWigglesLogo-It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggles Logo It'sTimeToWakeUpJeff!TitleCard.jpg|Title card TheWigglesinIt'sTimeToWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggles WeLikeToSayHello-2006Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing "We Like to Say Hello" WeLikeToSayHello-2006.jpg|"We Like to Say Hello" AnthonyandMurrayinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Anthony and Murray OfficerBeaples-KatherinePatrick.jpg|Officer Beaples TheUnforgottenWigglesinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles GregandJeffinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg and Jeff GregandAnthonyinSydney.jpg|Greg and Anthony TheAwakeWigglesinSydney.jpg|The Awake Wiggles Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand-2006Prologue.jpg|Greg and Henry Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand-WigglyAnimation.jpg|"Henry's Underwater Big Band": Wiggly Animation TheS.SFeatherswordinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The S.S Feathersword in Wiggly Animation HavingFunAtTheBeach-2006Prologue.jpg|Murray, Jo and Alex AnthonyinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Anthony playing the drums HavingFunAtTheBeach-2006.jpg|"Having Fun At The Beach" TheAwakeWigglesinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles JeffinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard JeffandAnthonyinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff and Anthony HenryinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Henry on surfboard GregandMurrayinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg and Murray GregandAnthonyinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg and Anthony WagsinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Wags at the beach DorothyinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Dorothy holding beach ball DorothyandWagsinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Dorothy and Wags HenryandWagsinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Henry and Wags BingBangBong,That'saPirateSong-2006Prologue.jpg|Anthony CaptainFeatherswordinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Captain Feathersword ElefteriosKourtisinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Elefterios and his bouzouki AlfonsoRinaldiinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Alfonso and his pirate pie TheS.SFeatherswordinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The S.S Feathersword File:BennyBandicoot.jpg|Benny Bandicot brushing his teeth File:CowgirlLyn.jpg|Cowgirl Lyn File:CaterinaandLucia.jpg|Caterina and Lucia File:AidotheAcrobatPirate.jpg|Aido doing a handstand File:GallantGeorge.jpg|Gallant George DapperDave.jpg|Dapper Dave File:CoolClarky.jpg|Cool Clarky File:BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)-SATWPrologue.jpg|''"A bing bang bong, a ring rang rong!"'' File:TheFriendlyPirateCrewinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|''"That's a pirate song!"'' BingBangBong,That'saPirateSong-2006.jpg|"Bing Bang Bong, That's a Pirate Song" TheWigglesinBingBangBong,That'saPirateSong-2006.jpg|The Wiggles playing music TheNonrealisticWigglesinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles playing music JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard WakeUpJeff!-2006Prologue.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff waking up AnthonyandMurrayWakingJeffUp.jpg|Anthony and Murray waking Jeff up TheOtherWigglesinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Other Wiggles MurrayandJeffinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Murray suggesting to sing "Wake Up Jeff!" WakeUpJeff!-2006.jpg|"Wake Up Jeff!" GregandHenryatManlyBeach.jpg|Greg and Henry at Manly Beach WakeUpJeff!-2006-2.jpg|Captain Feathersword DorothyandAnthonyatManlyBeach.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony at Manly Beach MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Murray playing red Maton electric guitar TheWigglyMascotsinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots WakeUpJeff!-2006-3.jpg|''"Can you keep that noise down? I'm trying to sleep."'' BucketofDew-2006Prologue.jpg|Murray and Anthony BucketofDew-2006.jpg|"Bucket of Dew" BucketofDew-2006-2.jpg|The Irish Dancers RompBompAStomp-2006Prologue.jpg|Greg and Dorothy RompBompAStomp-2006.jpg|"Romp Bomp a Stomp" TheWigglyDancersinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers ClareFieldinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Clare Field AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar JeffandDorothyinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy DorothyandAnthonyinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony MurrayandDorothyinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Murray and Dorothy DorothyandGreginIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Dorothy and Greg SamMoraninIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Sam Moran AFrogWentAWalking-WigglyAnimation.jpg|Animated Greg singing "A Frog Went-a Walking" while playing guitar CartoonAnthonyPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Animated Anthony playing Maton guitar File:AFrogWentAWalking-WigglyAnimation2.jpg|Frog, Miss Mouse and Pig File:TakeaTripOutOnTheSea-2006Prologue.jpg|Anthony wearing a life-jacket File:TakeaTripOutOnTheSea-2006.jpg|"Take A Trip Out On The Sea" BigRedBoatinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Boat TheWiggleFriendsinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggle Friends RedStarryKeyboardinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard Dorothy,WouldYouLiketoDance-2006Prologue.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy Dorothy,WouldYouLiketoDance-2006.jpg|"Dorothy, Would You Like to Dance?" Dorothy,WouldYouLiketoDance-2006-2.jpg|Lucy, Anthony and Ben HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)2.jpg|Captain Feathersword feeling sad CaptainFeathersword-We'rePlayingATrickOnTheCaptain.jpg|Captain Feathersword with birthday sign HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)3.jpg|Lucia, Aido, Caterina and Captain Feathersword HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)4.jpg|"Captain, we've finished mopping the deck." HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)5.jpg|Captain Feathersword feeling sad while Alfonso and Elefetrios play harmonica and bouzouki We'rePlayingATrickOnTheCaptain-SATWPrologue.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew CaterinaMeteinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Caterina We'rePlayingATrickOnTheCaptain.jpg|"We're Playing a Trick on the Captain" HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)6.jpg|Dapper Dave and Lucia HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)7.jpg|Alfonso showing chocolate birthday cake HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)8.jpg|Benny Bandicoot HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)9.jpg|"I know. Here's my plan." HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)10.jpg|Aido whispering the others about his plan HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)11.jpg|"I'll go and get the Captain." HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)12.jpg|Elefterios leave while the other crew give thumbs up. HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)19.jpg|Dark inside the cabin HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)20.jpg|"It's dark in here." HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)21.jpg|"Surprise! Happy birthday, Captain Feathersword!" HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)22.jpg|"This is the best birthday surprise party I've ever had." HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)23.jpg|"Argh!" HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)24.jpg|Captain Feathersword blowing out candles from birthday cake HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)25.jpg|Everybody cheering HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain.jpg|"Have a Happy Birthday, Captain" ICanDoSoManyThings-2006Prologue.jpg|Greg and Jeff GregWakingJeffUp.jpg|Greg waking up Jeff ICanDoSoManyThings-2006.jpg|"I Can Do So Many Things" GuessWhat?.jpg|"Guess What?" WavetoWags-2006Prologue.jpg|Murray and Wags WavetoWags-2006.jpg|"Wave to Wags" WagsandMurrayinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Wags and Murray BaconandEggs.jpg|Bacon and eggs WagsEatingBaconandEggs.jpg|Wags eating bacon and eggs WagsandAnthonyinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Wags and Anthony JeffandWagsinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff and Wags GregandWagsinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg and Wags MurrayinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Murray playing his guitar HavenuShalomAlechem-2006.jpg|"Havenu Shalom Alechem" HavenuShalomAlechem-2006-2.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers GreginIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg playing tambourine GregandMichaelFincke.jpg|Greg and Michael Fincke WalkingontheMoon-Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Walking on the Moon" WalkingontheMoon.jpg|"Walking on the Moon" MurrayinWalkingontheMoon.jpg|Come on, everyone. Let's go walking on the moon." MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinWalkingontheMoon.jpg|"Floating for so long." AnthonyinWalkingontheMoon.jpg|Anthony moon walking TheWigglesatNASA10.jpg|The Wiggles at NASA TheWigglesinWalkingontheMoon.jpg|The Wiggles in spacesuits JeffinWalkingontheMoon.jpg|Jeff TheOtherWigglesinWalkingontheMoon.jpg|The Other Wiggles GreginWalkingontheMoon.jpg|Greg moon walking MurrayatNASA2.jpg|Murray at NASA TheAwakeWigglesinWalkingontheMoon.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheNonrealisticWigglesinWalkingontheMoon.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheUnforgottenWigglesinWalkingontheMoon.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles TheWigglesandtheSpaceShuttle.jpg|The Wiggles at the Space Shuttle AnthonyPlayingTinWhistle.jpg|Anthony playing tin whistle PipersWaltz-2006Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Pipers Waltz" PipersWaltz-2006.jpg|"Pipers Waltz" PipersWaltz-2006-2.jpg|The Wiggle Friends dancing TheMaleWiggleFriendsinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!-ClosingScene.jpg It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!-ClosingScene2.jpg It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!-ClosingScene3.jpg AFrogWentAWalking-Live-ActionPrologue.jpg|Anthony and Murray in deleted scene GuessWhat?-Prologue.jpg|''"Wiggly Animation, everybody! Let's go!"'' "Yeah! Let's go!" We'rePlayingATrickOnTheCaptain-Prologue.jpg|Deleted Scene: Anthony introducing "Have a Happy Birthday Captain" (Located on the episode: Playing a Trick on the Captain) HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)13.jpg|Elefterios and Captain Feathersword in a deleted scene HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)14.jpg|''"Captain Feathersword, come quickly. We need you."'' CaptainFeatherswordinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!DeletedScene.jpg|''"Why do you need me? Can't you look after it, Elefterious?"'' ElefteriosKourtisinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|''"No, only you can make things right."'' HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)17.jpg|''"Oh, alright then, me heartie."'' CaptainFeatherswordandElefterios.jpg|''"Hurry, Captain, it's urgent. You go first."'' HaveAHappyBirthdayCaptain(Episode)18.jpg|Captain Feathersword enter the cabin while Elefterios give thumbs up. HavenuShalomAlechem-2006Prologue.jpg|Deleted Scene: The Wiggles introducing "Havenu Shalom Alechem" It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!-Blooper.jpg|The Wiggles in blooper BingBangBong2006Blooper.jpg|Anthony in blooper We'rePlayingATrickOnTheCaptain-Blooper2.jpg|Anthony in blooper #2 We'rePlayingATrickOnTheCaptain-Blooper.jpg|Blooper from "We're Playing a Trick on the Captain" ICanDoSoManyThings-2006Blooper.jpg|Greg and Jeff in blooper It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!-Blooper2.jpg|Greg and Jeff in blooper of deleted scene WavetoWags-2006Blooper.jpg|Murray and Wags in blooper WavetoWags-2006Blooper2.jpg|Murray and Wags in blooper #2 WavetoWags-2006Blooper3.jpg|Murray and Wags in blooper #3 WavetoWags-2006Blooper4.jpg|Murray and Wags in blooper #4 HavenuShalomAlechem2006Blooper.jpg|The Wiggles in blooper of deleted scene PipersWaltz2006Blooper.jpg|Anthony in blooper #3 PipersWaltz2006Blooper2.jpg|Anthony in blooper #4 Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Blooper Galleries